


Is It Odd To Love You?

by Faye Oak (probablysinin)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Artist Luna Lovegood, Asexual Charlie Weasley, BAMF Ginny Weasley, Bisexual Harry Potter, Canon Compliant, Cheating, Coming Out, Divorced Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Height Differences, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, Lesbian Sex, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, My First Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Ginny Weasley, POV Luna Lovegood, POV Multiple, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-War, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Supportive Harry Potter, Top Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablysinin/pseuds/Faye%20Oak
Summary: Ginny finds herself conflicted with her sexuality after divorcing Harry. She turns to her best friend Luna for help, but instead discovers the feelings she had for her deep inside.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Is It Odd To Love You?

The platinum-gold locks of the woman beside me tickle my nose. Her freckles seem to multiply under the cold moonlight, making a small map of mountains and hills, the rivers between them in bright pink where I had scratched in passion. Her slim pale body could camouflage in the white sheets if it wasn’t for those marks. Her face is peaceful with a slight smile on her pink lips, dreaming of the night we had spent. She is beautiful.

I have to go.

The sweater I was wearing before I knocked on her door at 4 in the morning doesn’t cover the hickeys, but I don’t care. If some journalist decides to write fluff on the newspaper that’s the world’s problem, not mine. I can already imagine the headlines: “Holyhead Harpies Seeker has a new lover?”, scattered all around Diagon Alley for the drama thirsty witches. Nosy cunts.

I learned the papers are cunts a year ago – thought it was only Skeeter, but no, the whole bunch of them are rotten. “Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, divorced. Finds wife in bed with a woman”. Gave all the bloody details and wouldn’t shut up about it for months. Even now he’s still getting questions in interviews about it. They even found my new apartment to try and get something out of me. Followed me everywhere. Then when I punched one in his ugly old face, they wrote ME as the bad guy.

At the time it wasn’t with her. It was one of my teammates. She kept flirting with me, and one day I got tired and just…gave in. Yesterday…yesterday was different. Or at least it felt different. I wanted to stay on top of her staring into her sky blue eyes for forever. But I can’t really let myself feel that right now.

I look back at her. Still sleeping. The empty space in the sheets beside her feels too mean, so I pick up her pet rabbit from its small bed and gently set it beside her. It instantly nuzzles up to her, and she smiles in her sleep. Good. I head out. It’s still dark outside, but you can already see the sun peeking out from the hills. I’m wearing a hoodie I “borrowed” from her. Just because it’s raining, no other reason. I’m sure she won’t mind. I start running and get on my Thunderbolt X broom, so I can get quick to my apartment and fix myself up. It’s Friday. It's the first time I’m going to have the kids over and can’t look like I’ve been sleeping around. Don’t need to see Harry’s condescending worried expression either.

He “didn’t want our divorce to be messy” and I hate that. It’s a bloody divorce, it’s always going to be messy. I hate that he didn’t get mad when I cheated. He didn’t even seem surprised. I yelled at him. Told him ugly nasty things. I didn’t mean it, but...I don’t know. Well, at least I got what I wanted. He got mad at me. For a week at least. Now he keeps trying to help me “figure myself out”. I don’t want his bloody help, I can figure myself just fine. If he could stop being the literal image of perfection, that would be a great help.

The only thing I regret from that situation is the kids having to be in the middle of it. Me and Harry agreed to make it as easy on them as possible. He wanted me to keep living with them, but I couldn’t look him in the eye every day. We decided we would start all doing Christmas at the Burrow and split summer between Harry’s and the Burrow. But this time we agreed it was good for the kids to have just some mum time.

My clothes and hair are all wet when I get to my small apartment. Well, it isn’t really mine - it’s Charlie’s. After the divorce, I got an owl from him with the message “Hey sis, thought you might need this more than I do right now”, a map, and the key to this apartment. I was very confused at the time. Charlie and I were always distant. Not because we didn’t get along or anything, just because he went away on his dragon-filled adventures when I was just a little girl. Maybe I should follow his example and just go to the middle of nowhere far away from everyone. I don’t think I would take care of dragons very well, but I could wrestle the more nasty ones. The apartment is in a secluded part of Muggle London, and the other apartments in the building are pretty much empty besides some college bros that are never home and a sweet old lady down the hall that never leaves her home. She baked some cookies for me when I arrived, saying “It’s nice to see a sweet young woman around here”. If only she knew. The entrance hall is dark and dusty. I haven’t cleaned up since last month. Now that I think about it, I really should. I slide my hand across the dark wood hall table and the dust collects on my palm. I blow it away. It disperses, and so does the dust in the entire room. I grab my wand from my boot and levitate the chaos back into its place. When I’m done, bright light is already peeking out the window.

Shite.

I have to get ready. I get into the bathroom and ditch my clothes, only carefully hanging the hoodie, so I can wash it later. Looking at my body in the mirror, besides a few hickeys here and there, I don’t look too bad. Not compared to how she looks like now I bet. I have to bend down to see the ones on my neck. I got a little taller than your average woman over the years, and the mirror is already too small to begin with. There’s still a big purple mark on my neck. I let out a defeated sigh. That's going to be a bitch to cover up. I take a bath, even though I don’t want to. I want her sweet orchid perfume to stay on my skin for just a little longer. As the water drips on my body, I still feel her hands gently wrapping around my neck, her fingers running through my hair as she softly lays her lips on mine without a second thought. Her hands go further down as I pull her strongly closer to me, resting on my chest. I squeeze her hips in answer. I tempt my hands lower down and…

The phone Harry got for me buzzes in my pants pocket. Mood killer. Whatever, I was done with showering anyway. Wrapping a towel around myself, I pick up the pants from the floor and answer the phone.

“Yeah Harry, I’ll be there in five minutes.”

The soft disappointed voice on the other side of the phone surprised me. It was her.

“Luna?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic here on AO3 and first smut! Writing this just for fun in my free time, but still very open to criticism.  
> Hope you like it, promise to keep updating with a lot more chapters!


End file.
